twice the magic
by babygirlminds
Summary: Derek and emily are at ant moment going trough ups and downs and some how make things work!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own criminal minds, this is my first fan fic

* * *

"Are you to ok"

Hotch asked Morgan and prentiss

"No he popped my ear drum, are freaking crazy"

"Oh so a maniac coming towards us in the suv shooting can I have a thank you"

"I told you I had him"

"Princess calm ur hormones"

"What h-how did you know I didn't tell any one yet"

"Wow wow princess what are you ranting about"

Derek asked as he held his fiancées hands in his own

"T-the baby I wasn't going to tell you tell after the case"

"WHAT, wait back up baby you're pregnant and you were in the field"

Derek yelled as he walked away from prentiss and left the crime scene in one of the suvs as derek left emily collapsed to the rocky ground uncouncus

"HOTCH get 9-1-1 on the phone NOW, emily come on open you're eyes please come on"

Rosi said to prentiss

45 minutes latter

"Emily prentiss" the doctor said as he walked into the waiting room

"That's us" jj said as she stood up followed by garcia ried , rosi and hotch

"Is my super dopier agent and the lil gum drop ok?"

"Well as you say yes agent prentiss if fine she was very dehigerated and there is not 1 but 2 gum drops and they are fine judging by the size she is only about 12 weeks along in her pregnancy, is the father here?"

"I'm right here" morgan said as he walked into the waiting room

"You must be morgan, sorry agent morgan"

"Yes yes I am"

"Well agent prentiss is asking for you"

"Right ok show me the way"

When in emilys room

"Em?"

"Derek i-i just found out 2 days ago we've just been so wrapped up in the case I just wanted to get it done an..."

"Shh em its ok the 3 of you are ok you are all fine I am so sorry I yelled at you I never ment to I just I was worried that's all I'm so sorry baby, just why didn't you tell me sooner"

" I wanted every one to finish the case with open minds"

"Awe baby its all going to be fine we can do this"

"Derek I all ready know that"

"Oh really you knew that before you even told me, how could you know that"

"Derek please relax"

" Me you want me to relax"

" Derek what is wrong"

Emily says calmly as she stands up and all most falls back over

"What do you mean what's wrong, I think you can awnser that one"

"Derek were done here take this I can't do this with you I just can't"

"Fine prentiss but let me tell you this I'm not coming back" and derek walked out of the room as jj walked in

"Emily" jj ran over to emily as she feel to the floor as her hard sobs rocked through her body jj quickly enveloped her in a comforting hug

"Shh shh shh emily its going to be ok"

" N no jj its n-n-not gonna be ok I can't do this aloone I just can't"

"You don't have to you have me"

"And you have us" garcia walked in hold derek by the ear

" Derek my dear chocolate friend I swear to the great heavens above you have my little baby nices or nephew gum drops on the way you have to put the gorges ring back on the baby mamas finger and work this out or as much as I love you I will whip you from the face of the earth" garcia said as she pinched him harder

"Owe owe yes baby girl"

"Good now get over there and we are gonna give you all a few minutes" derek took jj's spot he sat with emily for a few minutes on the floor just holding her then her picked her up and sat of the bed with her and put his hands protectively over her tiny baby bump, "emily I love you so much I don't want us to fight I want us to be a family please please Em bear let me put this right back on you're finger" emily let him put the engagement ring on her finger just as the doctor walked in

" Well emily you're test came back and you are good to go just sign theses papers and you can be on you're way"

"Yes thank you doctor" the doctor left the room

"Come on em baby let's get you home"


	2. what is

I don't not own criminal minds :(

On the drive home

"Em I love you so much" derek said as he took one hand off the wheel and held emilys the place a small kiss on her hand

"I love you to baby"

About 20 minutes latter they were at there condo derek helped emily out of the car and into the house

"Derek"

"Yeah princess"

"I was thinking that the 2 spare bedrooms we could turn into a nursery for each baby"

"Yeah I like that idea when do u want to get started"

"Well we have the hole weekend off so maybe we could start with cribs and stuff like that first?"

"Well how bout we call the team and make it a family thing cuz these babies jack and Henry all have crazy aunts and uncles and you and JJ shouldn't be in the rooms with the smell of paint any way and that well give you two some girly prego time"

"Mmm I like that idea" emily said as she kissed morgan

The kiss grew more and more passionate.

As the kiss grew morgan took off emilys shirt along with his own, morgan picked emily up not breaking the kiss and caried her up to their king sized bed layed her down and kissed her from her for head down to her belly button placing two light kisses on her baby bump one for each baby, then he took off her pants and underwear at the same time as emily undid his belt and button along with the zipper to his pants, kicking off his pants and as he started to kiss emilys clit her head flew back.

"Derek der d d DEREK just please please give it to me please baby"

Derek teased her a little more then slid his cock lightly in and out of emily he did this repeatedly for 15 minutes them emily hit her climax and dug her nails into dereks back ,as they finished derek kissed her once more and laid beside her on his side and held emily as close as possible and they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own criminal minds :( :( please please hit the little lonely review button. I should have mentioned befor that this story is befor all the ian and emily stuff happened but after all the cia stuff that emily did befor the bau oh and the team knows about ian and declan , enjoy!

Baby room painting day

Saturday

"Emily prentiss get out of lil jelly bean number ones room the paint is not good for them"

Garcia yelled as she caught emily walking into the room

"Wow baby girl good eyes, come on em down stairs you go back to JJ henry and jack" morgan said

" Okay okay" emily made her way down stairs and sat at the kitchen table beside jj

"So PG kicked you out to?"

"Yup"

"Well em I'm getting hungry how bout we go pick up lunch"

"Ya that sounds good"

"Ok, hey derek tell that southern man of mine emily and I are taking the boys to go pick up lunch for us all"

"Ok thanks"

"Yeah"

Emily and jj left with the boys as the rest of the team continued putting the rooms together

"Damn" reid yelled as he hit his finger putting up a anne of gabes photo frame

"Dude reid relax go to the other room and help paint , hotch and I have this one" derek stated

"God I thought you would never let me paint" reid said as he left the room

"So derek have you and em thought of any names yet" hotch asked morgan

"No we haven't talked about that yet we both want to know if they are a boy or girl"

"What do you want"

"Well healthy babies but if I had to chose I'd say girls em thinks they are boys but I want two daddys girls to spoil"

"That's cute"

"Let's get back to painting"

"Fine"

30min later

"Hey guys we are back with food"

"Okay will be right down"

"So em tell me what do you want boys or girls" jj asked emily as they set out the chinese food

"Well derek wants healthy babies but I know he want girls and I think they are boys, how bout you and will thought of any name for the new little prince as garcia calls him"

"Well we have henry and hotch has jack and you apparently have jelly beans so I think for now we are gonna stick with little prince till he's born "

"Nice JJ"

"Hey baby mamas "

"Hey pg please tell me its not to garciaized up there"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see"

Garcia said to Emily just as derek walked into the kitchen

"Hey priencess" derek said as he kissed emily softly

"hello my little angels" derek said as he placed to small kisses on emilys baby bump

"Hello darling" will said as he walked up to JJ

"Daddy!"

"Hello little man"

"All right now that we have every one here in one room, Emily my love you have given me every thing and you're about to give me so much more boys or girls they are still going to be daddys girls or boys I love you princess" derek said as he kissed emily again and moved behind her placing his hand on her baby bump protectively.

After every one left for the evening derek and emily went up stairs to bed and two hours into there sleep emily woke up and went down stairs but saw some one's feet at the bottom of the front door out side so she walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole she took a few seconds to realize who it was then she instantly ran to the mater bedroom bathroom locked the door and sat in the empty tub with her hands wrapped protectively around her growing baby bump, emily knows what he wants but what she doesn't know is how he found her.

The next morning

"EM EM emily where are you " derek yelled through out their condo only to find the bathroom door locked he didn't care how much it would cost to fix it he decide to go through the locked door.

"Emily!" Derek saw her red eyes and her bags under her eyes and she was shaking so he scoped her up out of the tube and took her over to their bed laid her down in front of him and placed one of his hands on her baby bump and the other across her chest holding her as close as he could.

" Em baby what's wrong"

" H-h-he found me"

"Who did baby who found you"

"Ian"

"What baby how"

" I don't know I went down stairs last night to get a drink of water and I saw some ones shadow at the bottom of the door so I walked up to the door and locked through the peep hole and there he was standing there"

"Baby we have to call hotch"

"No no we can't I don't want to put any one in danger"

"Em then why don't I ask for a couple weeks off explain the situating then we can go stay with my mom or even you're mom"

"Ok"

"Alright now how about we sit here and cuddle for a bit"

Even though emily wasn't supposed to tell any one about Ian she knew she had to tell derek.


	4. getting away or so they thought

I really really still don't own criminal minds :( but that's all good please hit the review button its lonely!

Leaving to a safe place?

Emily was standing in the air port starring at the arrival and departure screen lost in her own little world and stuck in her train of thought.

"Em"

"Emily" derek said to her as he put his arms around her which made her jump

"Princess its just me baby"

"Sorry derek I jus.."

"Hey its all good" derek said to her as he cut emily off

"Baby you ready to go?"

"Yeah,yeah let's go"

"Ok but I just have to um use the bathroom because you're lovely babies are sitting were they should not sit at the moment"

"Ok em I'll be right here"

"Yup"

On emilys way to the washroom some one grabbed her

"Walk Lauren or should I say emily because lauren died in a car crash"

"Ian"

"Yes my love now walk you wouldn't want any thing to happen to those babies you owe me now do you"

"Ian please don't hurt them I will do any thing just don't hurt them"

"Well see about that"

Ian walked emily out to and suv and put her in the back seat between two armed irish men and they drove to the back of the air port to a private plane.

"Out and walk my love" Ian demanded of emily and she did as she was told

And walked up the steeps of the plane

"Sit right there don't worry love I'm right beside you"

"Ian where are you taking me"

"Home my love , home"

While emily sat in the seat with Ian beside her she kept both hand protectively over her baby bump and Ian noticed

"Don't worry love they don't need protecting if you behave" emily cringed at his words

Back at the air port

"Sir you need to board"

"I'm just waiting for my fiance she is pregnant with twins my twins she just need to use the washroom"

"Sir weed need to leave now"

Dereks phone rings flashing garcia

"Hey baby girl what's up"

"I've been watching you and emily like you asked but some one snatched her and the little jelly beans hotch and the rest of the team are on there way to you"

"What" derek yelled as he hung up

"You can go" he said to the flight attendant

"Derek!" Jj yelled as she ran up to him giving him a comforting hug

"Was it him" hotch asked

"It must have been hotch we need to find her who knows what he will do I know he won't hurt her unless she messes up and doesn't listen to him"

"Calm down we need to get back to garcia and see what she has you come with me and Jj" derek was silent the hole way there

Ireland

"Emily this is were you are staying here in. This room"

"Ian please don't do this"

"Emily you took the only thing I cared about besides Lauren you took my boy my declan now you better start praying you have boys in there" Ian said as he smacked emily across the face

"Don't ask for the impossible" he said as leaving

"Derek find me soon please" emily said to her self as she went and sat in the far corner of the room

"Lauren my love" Ian said as he walked in and picked her up onto her feet

"The doctor is here" he said as he laid emily down on the bed

"Okay?" Emily said as the doctor folded up emilys shirt over her baby bump

"Ok Lauren this is going to be a little cold" the doctor said as she put the gell on emilys baby bump

"Do u want to know the sex of you're babies"

"NO" emily said

"Yes we do Lauren" Ian said

"Fine"

"Well it looks like you're having..."

Back at Virginia

"Garcia where are we with emilys last moments at the air port"

"Well my dear chocolate god its is so that she was put on a private plane I tracked the place of arrival and there wasn't one"

"Guys you need to see this" garcia said and every one went to Garcia's office

"This was sent to me and it is untraceable, but derek look at the time stamp it was done two hours ago they are ok all three of them"

"She has a bruise on her face" derek said as he punched the wall beside him

"Derek relax you are no good to her if you have a broken hand"

"My heart is all ready broken what good am I to her any way"

"Derek we are going to find her" rossi said

"Derek they are girls you have girls" Jj said happly

"Had girls I had 3"

"Drek you can't think like that"

'Derek please find us' they all heard emily beg on the screen

Back in Ireland

"Girls you have two girls in there Lauren"

"Thank you doctor that will be all" Ian said as he showed the doctor out

"Girls emily girls just wait when they are born I'm sending them to you're beloved derek either in a box or not that's up to you , you are going to give me a son to replace the one you took" Ian said then he left the room.

"Derek please find us"


	5. seeing but not finding

I don't own anything lol sorry for the errors school just started and my head is all over the place story may seem rushed but that's because I'm trying to get as much done writing this is just free time and I only have so little free time.

"Where we love is home, home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts." - Oliver Wendell Holmes

Bau

Morgan sat at his desk looking at the first ultrasound photo and his favorite photo of emily

"Em I will find you I promise" he said to the photo just as jj walked to his desk

"Morgan there's another video, garcia is trying to hack the code so we can get video feed"

"Ok I'm coming"

"Baby girl what do u got for me"? Derek asked as he walked in to the lair

"Derek he just told her that because she is having girls he is sending them to you either in a b-box or in car seats it all depends on how emily behaves towards him, and he is going to force her to have either a boy or at least a child from him"

"Son of a bitch, when I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him"

"Derek please calm down at least we know she is a live"

"Pen did you get the live feed yet?"

"Yeah jaje I almost have it give mee two more seconds and... Ha I have it they can't out smartical me"

"She's sleeping well that's good at least she is getting some sleep"

Back in Ireland

Emily was asleep until Ian walked in and pulled the covers off of her

"Get up"

"Wha what time is it"

"9pm my love and you owe me some long awaited love"

"Ian no please please not right now I'm tired"

"Don't worry love I will make it worth you're while I promise" Ian said as he whispered into her ear

"Ian.. I ... I'm engaged and have twins on the way with the man I love"

"You loved me once and I know deep down you still do I know all you're spots Lauren, its not considered cheating if you are a different person now is it"

Emily looked up at the camera hoping that either Ian would send this tape to garcia or garcia has hacked the video feed showing them she was so sorry for what was about to happen.

"Don't worry love here " Ian said to emily as he turned off the camera

"We don't need to have Damian watch this."

"Who"

"The babies father"

"His name is derek, derek morgan"

"Lauren love don't use that tone with me" Ian said as he straddled emily and unbuttoned her shirt

"Ian please don't do this"

"Love don't make this harder on you're self" ian said as he spoke softly into her ear as shivers went down her spine

Sorry this chapter is absolutely short I didn't feel comfortable putting up what I had written down next one will be longer sorry for the errors


	6. 5 and a half month along and still looki

so Sorry for the short chapters I promiss they are getting longer I still don't own criminal minds

"So hold her closer when she. cries, hold her closer when she feels. She needs a hand to hold, someone who will never let her go again. And hold him closer when he tries to hold the tears back from his eyes. Don't say goodbye." Blessed Union of Souls

BAU

"Are we any closer garcia"

"No "

"Baby girl show me the last clip"

"I don't think you want to see that"

"Just show me"

Garcia showed morgan the clip

"Get up"

"Wha what time is it"

"9pm my love and you owe me some long awaited love"

"Ian no please please not right now I'm tired"

"Don't worry love I will make it worth you're while I promise" Ian said as he whispered into her ear

"Ian.. I ... I'm engaged and have twins on the way with the man I love"

"You loved me once and I know deep down you still do I know all you're spots Lauren, its not considered cheating if you are a different person now is it"

"Don't worry love here " Ian said to emily as he pretended to turned off the camera

"We don't need to have Damian watch this."

"Who"

"The babies father"

"His name is derek, derek morgan"

"Lauren love don't use that tone with me" Ian said as he straddled emily and unbuttoned her shirt

"Ian please don't do this"

"Love don't make this harder on you're self"

They watched as Ian told emily that he turned off the camera but he really left it on they continued to watch until Ian forced him self in to emily as they all turned away listing to the sounds of emilys screams.

"Garcia turn it off" rosy ordered her

"Yes sir"

"I'm gonna kill the bastered as soon as I get my hands on him he's a dead man"

Morgan yelled as he punched through one of the walls in garcias lair

"MORGAN take a walk jj go with him" hotch yelled at morgan

"No I'm not going any where"

"Now" hotch ordered once again

"Fine jj let's go" mogan said angerly

And with that jj followed morgan through the bull pen and into the elevator as they walked down to the parking garage morgan fell to the ground in tears no one has ever seen him cry

"Derek?" Jj asked as she enveloped him in a tight friendly hug

"We aren't going to find her , he said if she behaves he will send the girls to me in car seats, we didn't even pick out names for girls cause she wanted boys that would look just like me but I wanted girls that look like em and now I don't know if I'm going to get any of them back I just want to hold her in my arms again I ju just want her back I want my baby girls to be safe all of them"

"Derek we will get them back we will and you'll have emily in you're arms again you'll see" jj said as tears began to fall from her eyes as well "now man we need to get some food in to you so you can kick this guys ass"

"Ok,ok"

"Alright how about we go to A&W I'm buying and I'm craving onion rings this little one here is just wanting the weirdest things lately"

"What wait jj you're prego again?"

"Yeah well with all that's been going on I just didn't want to"

"Jj thats great how far along are you"

" Only 2 months behind emily so 3 months"

"And you all ready have cravings wow you're babies work fast" derek said as they walked to one of the suvs

"Jj"

"Yeah"

"Congrates this is awesome, I wish em was here she would be so happy for you"

"I know derek me to"

Ireland

"Lauren" Ian said as he laid next to emily

"Yes Ian"

"The camera was on the hole time"

Emily sat up "why would you do that you ass hole he didn't need to see that"

Ian sat in front of emily and puushed her back to laying position "I suggest if you want no harm to come to these little ones you watch you're tone with me" ian said as he rubbed her baby bump and with that he left a crying emily alone in the room

She looked up at the camera "derek baby I'm so sorry you will get them to you alive I promise" with that she got up and went to the other side of the room to find her old dresser with all of her clothes from the time she was Lauren so she got dressed as she finished Ian walked back in

"Wow are you ever back to normal Lauren now if only those girls were mine why don't you join me for a walk love"

Ian said as he stood behind emily hands on her waist

"Do I have a choice?"

"No love no you don't"

Bau

"Son of a gun those are my chocolate gods baby girls if he lays one hand on them I will personally hurt him my self"

"Wow baby girl who knew you had it in you" morgan said as he walked in

"Well those are my nieces"

"Yes they are" morgan said as he placed a soft kiss on garcias fore head

"Where did they go"

"He made her go for a walk"

"Oh, can you work on tracking her"

"That's what I'm doing, hey you need some sleep go home"

"If I go will you call me if you find any thing"

"Yes chocolate god I will now go"

"Yes madam"

Ireland

"Love do you remember this we used to do this every night walk along the sand"

"Yes I remember"emily replied as Ian stopped walking and forcing emily to stop as well

"This is the spot where I was told about the miscarriage this is where I knew I loved the most because you gave every thing to me and declan but you couldn't give us you're all "

"I'm sorry I was just doing my job"

"Save it love, for the fun has just began again for the two of us once these two are out of the way we will be happy"

Morgan and emilys

When morgan got to the condo he first went to the first babys room them to the next and finally made it to there master bedroom and laid one emilys side of the bed and feel asleep.

"EMILY!" Morgan screamed as he shot up from the bed with his phone going off showing it was JJ calling

"Morgan"

"Hey its jj"

"Hey what's up any thing new?"

"She is back in the room"

"Ok I'm on my way" with that morgan hung up his phone and ran to the garage and got in to his suv

BAU

"Hey guys "

"Hey how was you're nap?"

"It was fine, what do we got"

"Well ried and I did a full back round check on Ian with as much as we could gather on him its turns out that he frequents in ierland but getting the police there to invite us in is like potty training henery"

"Ok so we go higher up then"

"Morgan we done even know it that's where they are they could be any where"

So I hope ya'll liked it please leave comment and or sugestions sorry its been so long sience I updated life has been a little crazy :) :) :)


	7. tag I've got you

Ok so that chapter was bad so sorry still don't own criminal minds but that's all good

So this chapter is 2 months latter and emily has been gone for 3 months now :) sorry couldn't have any confusion going on :)

Bau

"Sun of a bitch" garcia yelled which a woke a pregnant jj

"Wow PG what's wrong"

"Oh jage I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell ,Its just that its been 3 months and I allmost had him but he just disappeared again every time I get closer to finding her some one shuts me out its just frustrating"

"I know pen but we can't give up we will find her at least we know her and the babies are alive"

"Yeah I just wish she was here with us so derek can watch them grow and help pick names"

"Hey baby girl hey jaje I thought you were supossed to get some sleep?"

Derek asked as he walked in

"I did don't worry about me"

"Ok, so baby girl she say any thing today?"

"She likes Isabelle but wants you to name the other jelly bean she actually said jelly bean"

"Good I mean at least we know that our emily is still in there, plus I like that name to so Isabelle and Annabelle it is then"

"What"

"Oh sorry I was going through one of the baby name books emily had bought a while back and saw annabelle and picked it"

"Awe that adorable derek"

"So miss jj do you know what lil one in there is" garcia asked when her and derek finished talking

"Um yeah"

"Well I want to know" derek all but jumped out of his shoes

"Ok its a girl"

"Oh my gosh jaje"

"So you got any names picked yet for my niece?" derek asked as he sat next to jj

"Well will likes Adriana but I'm thinking of naming here Charlotte after emily due to the fact the miss penelope over there is Henry's godmother"

"Awe jaje I think emily would love that name" derek said

"Yeah jaje jelly bean number 3 named charlotte awe so cute"

"Thanks PG"

"Well em is sleeping"

"I know if we don't get her back ladies she will do every thing in her power to keep those girls alive and make sure she gets them to me I just don't think I can do it on my own"

"Oh chocolate god you won't have to I will keep tracking her and I will find her"

"PG what's that box that just popped up on you're screen"

"Omg its and email" garcia stated as she opened it and clicked the play button

" morgan I'm sure you know who this is Lauren has done and excellent job looks like you're going to be getting you're girls in eight weeks"

"Song of bitch" derek yelled as he allmost put his fist through another on of garcias wall and stopped as jj jumped in front of him

"Wow no I aint hitting no girl"

"I know that's why I jumped infront of you we don't need any more holy walls"

"Jj If I didn't see you..."

"Morgan I made sure to jump in you're line of sight"

"Guys listen"

"Derek please if you watching me we need irish cream"

They heard emily say

"What is she doing making a shopping list now"

" No morgan listen irish cream irish"

"What I don't get it"

"Oh for pete sakes Ireland she's telling where she is"

"Baby girl can you tap into the ireland towers an.."

"Already on it my sweet" garcia said cutting morgan off

Irerland

"Mama loves you with all my heart my lil ones if daddy doesn't find us I will make sure with all my power that the two of you will get to you're daddy and all of you're crazy uncles and aunts, oh how you're grandmothers will love you two " emily said as she rubbed her tummy while laying on the bed in the room that ian keeps her in

"Lauren the doctor is here" ian said as he walked into the room with the doctor

"Ok lauren we are going to induce labor today as the babies are running out of room in there"

"What no its not time"

"Lauren they have no room yet they are also the perfect weight and size to be born early"

Bau plane

"Derek they have just started to induce her" jj told him over the video cam she had been kept back at the bau with garcia for safety reasons

"No its not time"

"Ok derek calm down twins are often born early and she is going to be ok all of them will be ok now just get o her"

"Yes madam"

Ians

"Omg why does this hurt so much" emily all but screamed

"Breath lauren breath" ian said to emily

As gun shots where heard from out side the door in the hall way

"Both of you get away from my fiance now" morgan yelled as he broke the double french style doors and shoting ian in the for head

"I can't she is crowning" the doctor said

"And who are you ian is Laurens husband"

"Like hell he is I am"

"She won't be ANY ones right away" mike said as his gun was pointed at emily "mike please don't please" emily pleaded

Just as reid shot mike in the side of his head and a contraction ripped through emilys body

"Em baby I'm here I'm here" morgan said as he ran over to her

"you made it baby you're hear" emily started to cry,

"You need to push come on push" the doctor ordered emily

"C'mon em push baby push"

Emily gave a huge push and the first girl was out but gave no sound

"She's not crying why is my baby not crying come Isabel cry baby cry" emily pleaded about 5 seconds later the tiny baby started to cry

"that's my girl" morgan said as the doctor handed the baby to him and hotch and rosy walked into the room just as another contraction ripped through emily body.

"Reid take her" morgan said as he handed the baby to reid and went back to emily

"Ok push" the doctor order once again

"She's coming, one more just one more great big push "

"Ok , ok I can do it I can" emily said panting just before another contraction hit her and there second baby was born

"Anabell" morgan said naming there second daughter and the doctor handed her to derek and reid gave isabel to emily "I got them I got them all back" he said as he looked down at his two baby girls and emily then placed a light loving kiss on emilys lips

"god how I have missed you em"

"Its so good to hear that" emily said smiling

"Good to hear what?"

"My name say my name"

"Emily emily emily emily how I love you so" derek said and kissed her

"And I love you but can we please go home please" emily bagged

"Yes, yes we can , but befor we do that can we finish naming our girls"

"Mmm I like that idea"

"So how about annabelle lacey elizabeth prentiss" derek sugested

"No, annabelle lacey elizabeth prentiss morgan"

"I love that"

"Good me to and for you little misses" emily said as she looked down at the baby in her arms

"Isabelle lacey cindy prentiss morgan , what do you think derek?"

"Oh baby I love it"

"Well now that names are setled I really want to go home and get to a hospital" emily stated

"You want to do what"

"Go to the hospital I think the girls and I need to get checked out"

Please pretty please let me know what you think please


End file.
